


Сыворотка правды

by Gianeya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Улаз находит Широ в маленькой камере: тот сидит на полу, подтянув одну ногу к груди.





	Сыворотка правды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [truth serum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309168) by lightshesaid. 



> Упоминание наркотиков (в негативном контексте). Улаз необъяснимо жив.

Улаз находит Широ в маленькой камере: тот сидит на полу, подтянув одну ногу к груди. Когда Улаз рывком распахивает дверь, Широ слабо вздрагивает и пытается поднять голову, но только скользит затылком по стене; его глаза приоткрыты и затуманены, будто в полусне.  
  
— Привет, — произносит он, когда Улаз падает рядом с ним на колени. Широ выговаривает слово медленно, стараясь произнести его четко, но на втором слоге язык перестает ему повиноваться, и короткая гласная выходит слишком тягучей.  
  
— Широ, — Улаз откидывает капюшон, позволяя маске сползти с лица, и накрывает щеку Широ раскрытой ладонью. И Широ мгновенно расслабляется от прикосновения, опуская ресницы и соскальзывая ниже по стене. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Прямо сейчас им ничего не угрожает, но Улаз понимает: задерживаться здесь глупо. Он должен растрясти Широ, отхлестать по щекам, вонзить когти в плечи, вздернуть на ноги. Но вместо этого он проводит большим пальцем вдоль скулы Широ, и в голове мелькает мысль, как хорошо было бы снять сейчас перчатки — так сильно ему хочется ощутить тепло кожи Широ.  
  
(Клинок Марморы проповедует среди своих членов отказ от эмоциональных связей: новым рекрутам рассказывают, что их жизнь отныне служит высшей цели и все остальное не имеет значения. Привязанность — это риск, разочарование и неподчинение. Разве можно сравнивать преданность с желанием? Честь с симпатией?  
  
И Улаз не сомневается в верности их учения, но больше не стремится вернуться к той философии.)  
  
Широ поднимает взгляд. Когда Улаз чуть смещается, на лицо Широ падает свет из дверного проема, но его расширенные зрачки — светло-серая радужка почти не видна — даже не сужаются.  
  
— Ты их убил? — спрашивает Широ.  
  
— Да, — Улаз, придерживая голову Широ ладонью, дотягивается до его плеча и разворачивает руку к себе. На запястье — россыпь следов от уколов, у локтевой ямки — подсыхающее пятно крови.  
  
— Я их предупреждал.  
  
— Они накачали тебя наркотиками.  
  
— Угу. И не один раз.  
  
— Сколько?  
  
— Не знаю. Сбился со счета. Они никак не могли подобрать дозу, — Широ замолкает, хмурится. — Остальные с тобой?  
  
— Они остались на верхних уровня, чтобы расчистить дорогу обратно.  
  
— Хорошо. Я... хорошо, что их здесь нет.  
  
Улаз удивлен.  
  
— Я рад, что они пришли за мной. Я рад, что ты пришел за мной, но я не хочу, чтобы они видели...  
  
Улаз скалится и рычит, и Широ, вздрогнув, замолкает.  
  
— Ничего не говори.  
  
— Почему? — Широ отшатывается, поднимает плечи, будто в попытке защититься. Жест не страха, но обиды. — Я хочу говорить с тобой.  
  
Улаз сдвигает ладонь, обхватывает Широ за шею и поглаживает, успокаивая.  
  
— Ты не контролируешь свои слова.  
  
Широ морщит нос. Он всегда отнекивается, но так он делает только тогда, когда считает, что Улаз глупо себя ведет.  
  
— Я знаю. Они задавали мне вопросы. Я не отвечал.  
  
— Ты молодец, — Улаз придвигается ближе, глубоко вдыхая. Он чует резкий кисловатый запах пота Широ и неестественную сладость в его дыхании. Неприятные ароматы, но не настолько острые, чтобы вызвать тревогу. — Можешь встать?  
  
— Я хотел им сказать, — Широ крепко зажмуривается, трясет головой. Вдруг, без предупреждения он начинает дрожать так сильно, что пальцы протеза стучат по полу. — В смысле... нет, не хотел, но мне казалось, я должен, будто что-то у меня в голове кричало, чтобы я заговорил, и я не мог ни заглушить, ни остановить этот голос, а они все давили и давили, и это было... это было как тогда, когда она...  
  
— Прости, — Улаз утыкается лицом в шею Широ, трется щекой о его ухо и наконец прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Мне стоило убивать их медленнее. Чтобы они помучились.  
  
Он говорит это потому, что откровенность заслуживает встречной откровенности, потому, что он не смог вовремя помочь Широ в первый раз, когда тот был в плену, и вот теперь он опоздал снова.  
  
Широ шумно выдыхает — то ли смешок, то ли всхлип. Когда Улаз отстраняется, Широ улыбается — мягко, и тепло, и нежно, и Улазу хочется дотронуться, прижать палец к углу его губ и обвести по контуру.  
  
— Ну да, ты тот еще романтик, — говорит Широ.


End file.
